


Princess

by EpicKiya722



Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gen, High School, Humor, Lesbian Character, Made-Up Kingdom, Modern Royalty, One-Sided Attraction, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Honestly, she didn't expect she would catching anyone's eyes this upcoming summer. Oddly enough, she did. Someone who was a girl, which she didn't mind since she didn't care for gender. However, what she did mind was going to parties, being in the spotlight and possibly on the road to marriage because she had caught the eye of a PRINCESS.





	1. Chapter 1

**(Katherine’s POV)**

This would have been funny if it wasn’t for the fact that I was staring face to face with the queen of one of the richest countries in the world. Seeing that champagne was spilled all over the ivory floor and there was a cake smashed on numerous guests, it looked straight out of cartoon.

A cartoon I wanted to end quickly.

* * *

 

One thing about me is that I wasn’t much a social media nut. In fact, I only really check my Tumblr. And if I had to be forced by my best friend, my Instagram and Twitter. He tried to create a Snapchat for me, but I instantly halted that.

But I still manage to find out about **_her_**.

Wednesday, a bit warm, and not really busy since it was the middle of the week. First half of Calculus already out the way and now we were waiting for lunch to hit.

“Hey, you should do my work for me. Because you love me.”

I rolled my eyes, reaching over and ran my slender fingers through soft chestnut brown hair.

“I love you, I do. But I’m not doing your work, honey.”

“Bestie, why?”

“Because.”

A groan was the next reply, which only raised a chuckle out of me. Regardless, he started his work, pouting while doing so. Twenty minutes later, both of us was done and already turning in the five, yet grueling long problems of what they call Cal. A minute after, the bell rung, alerting us for lunch. I looped my arm with my friend’s, trailing side by side with him with my lunch carried in my other hand. Well, our lunch since we’ve been sharing since forever.

We got settled at a table on the courtyard, shaded from the sun.

“Now, Marc. What big news would you like to share with me today?”

Marc flashed me a pearly white grin, matching the color of his jean jacket he wore over his dark grey shirt. Oddly enough, he wasn’t big on fashion, but damn it if he wasn’t the most stylish person I know. He was the type that didn’t have to style his hair, or try to hard to be a charmer. He is literally the embodiment of what girls wish because he was so sweet and a total cinnamon roll. He’s gay, opposed to my pansexuality. But the way he carried himself and how close him and I are, a lot of people would have thought he was my boyfriend.

“Well, apparently, Kit… we’re getting a special visitor.”

Looking back on those words, I’ve should have been a bit more alarmed on the news. But being so nonchalant, I didn’t.

I felt stupid now.

Raising an eyebrow, midway of putting a chip in my mouth, I repeated, “A special visitor?”

Marc had nodded, snatching a cookie from a Tupperware container I brought. Peanut butter, his favorite. My mom makes them for him. “Yes, baby doll. A princess to be exact. You heard of the country Malyecia?”

I had taken a few seconds to refurnish anything about the familiar name. “Malyecia. Isn’t that some country within Europe? Tropical or something?”

“Yeah. The princess is taking a vacation here. Like here-here. In our city.”

Truthfully, I wasn’t big on the whole ‘celebrity breaking news’ shit because… I just didn’t. They were people like us ‘ordinary’ folks. However, I was a little perplexed at the news. What would princess be doing here?

“You don’t say.”

“I do say. It’s kind of strange, you know. I get that even royal folks want to have vacas and whatever. But… why here?”

“Well, maybe they wanted a more… downplayed scenery. Compared to other places they could have gone, Durbor is… more settled. Besides, we have the fancy hotels, malls and way too expensive restaurants with the small portions of food. The nerve!”, I answered. Marc chuckled, hugging me around the neck.

“I know, right. And I still want to try Italian.”

“Just hook up with that one guy in Home Ec class. I think he might have a thing for you.”

Marc pinched my arm, a light hint of red forming on his baby light caramel skin. “You’re so lucky I’m letting you slide on that.” 

* * *

School ended fast that day and the days after. Soon enough, Saturday morning had hit. When the week waned, since Marc mentioned it, everyone at school and around talked of the princess from Malyecia. And as expected, I ignored it. I treated it as old news because that’s what it was becoming. I had woken up that morning, showering and dressing in a white crop top with black Adidas sports pants, and red sneakers. I added silver hoops and wore out my natural twisty super curly dark hair. The ends of them tickling my shoulders as I moved. I debated on makeup since I am in no need of it, although in the end I went with black cat liner and a matte earth red color.

I went downstairs and was greeted by my mother who was sitting at the table, drinking her morning coffee and reading some possibly important documents on her laptop. Since the kitchen curtain was pulled back, the light the sun graced us with today beamed on her expresso brown skin, the shade she blessed me with. I kissed her cheek before going for the fridge for some fruit.

“Morning, mama.”

“Morning, Kit.”, she greeted back, her tone rested, yet focused. “Plans?”

“Marc and I were heading to the mall today. Maybe head back here for some Netflix. Is that cool?”

“Yup. Just be careful and make sure to call every once in a while.”, she reminded.

I nodded, knowing to because like a good child should I listened. If my Mama and Daddy said call, call.

“You know I will.”

“Morning, honey. Morning, baby girl.”

Mom and I had heard his words before he came into the kitchen. There goes my Pops, rushing in while slipping on his jacket.

“Morning, Daddy. You have to work today?”, I asked, a bit pouty.

“Yeah. Business meeting, but I’ll be home soon enough.”

Both my parents worked daytime jobs, my mama being a teacher at my high school and my daddy was a bigtime businessman. Oddly enough, he happened to be childhood best friends with the president of the company he worked for. Said president just so happen to be my godfather, too. He didn’t have any kids of his own, not finding the right woman yet. My godfather was a pretty swell guy and like me and my parents, wasn’t too big on flaunting the money we have. Primarily, this was why he didn’t have the right woman yet since most who have caught his eye only saw him for his money. I kind of felt sorry for him because I can tell he wanted kids from how he treated me like his own and he never blinked an eye when it came to helping out with the community and volunteer work. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided adoption for a final resort. I didn’t want that for him, but nonetheless, it might happen.

“Oh, good. Maybe you and I could have some alone time since Katherine here will be spending time with Marc.”, my mom suggested. I couldn’t see her face, but looking at my dad’s, I could tell she was grinning and wiggling her brows.

Instant flustering decorated my dad’s usual composed face, his own dark brows rising up in alarm. “Um… yeah.” He turned to pour himself a mug of coffee, whispering to himself, “Bless Marc.”

“Hey, uh, I love you both, but I am still a kid.”

“Kat, baby girl, you’re turning 18 next summer.”

“My point exactly.”

“Kim, she’s got it from you.”

“Darian, for the love of…” 

* * *

 

“It’s not fair you can look good in the simplest of clothes. Oh wait, I can do that, too.”, was what I heard once I buckled in my seatbelt. Once it clicked, I reached over and pinched Marc’s cheek.

“Hanging out with me since babies, silly. Now drive.”

“Bossy bitch.”

“And yet, you still love me.”

Marc chuckled, pulling out the driveway and cruising down the street. The trip to the mall was steady and took a good twenty minutes from where I lived. The city, Durbor, was a pretty nice city. We didn’t have much crime and it was pretty clean, despite being huge. There was both suburbs and ghettos. Malls and grocery stores. Parks, streets, the usual. Right now, we were headed for the mall downtown.

It was the second biggest, but had the nicest things. Most of the stores even sold affordable things. That was good since if you mess it up, it was something you can fix up and not feel bad because you didn’t spend that much money on it.

Insert that relieved sigh there.

Bestie parked his black Volvo, he’s not shamed, in an available spot close to the entrance. He hated walking long distances, when he has to carry things. And usually, neither of us have to carry much since we’ll either just have lunch that day or come out carrying a bag or two.

We managed to bypass a couple of other arriving people, one guy holding the door for me, but quickly got denied when he asked for my number.

There was an instant wave of food, burgers and funnel cake, taking over our scent. Marc and I moved farther from the food court since we weren’t hungry right away. We took the elevator, heading to the lower shops, now smelling flowery perfume and new shoes.

Marc had grabbed my hand and lead me to a nearby store that sold body sprays, shower gels and such. “There’s this new perfume my mom got the other day and I think you might like it, Kit.”, he said, the sight of lush pale blue and pink furniture coming closer.

“Marc, I don’t---”

We both stopped, seeing that there was two buff dudes in Men in Black suits standing in the middle of the store. We haven’t seen them here before, and from what we know, this store wasn’t getting a lot of things stolen out due to the very stern security procedures they had established. Both of the men looked stiff, on guard and ready to kill with their black sunglasses on. I let out a giggle, being reminded of walking into a movie set because this seemed so… comical.

“So odd.”, I heard Marc admit, taking going over to the shelves nearby. They were stocked with various candles. Even though they weren't lit, I could still detect the vanilla and strawberry scents. “I was thinking getting candles for my room.”

I draped an arm over Marc’s shoulders, even if I was an inch or two shorter than him.

“Oh? Aesthetic purposes?”

“Got the vintage record player to match.”

“Only you.”

I didn’t notice that bright baby doll eyes would be watching me from across the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Azmaria’s POV)**

When it came to being a princess, myths and stereotypes is part of the package deal. I grew up hearing about princesses being able to sing, dance and curtsy. I grew up hearing about how we were damsels in distress and were destined to marry a prince. I grew up hearing about how we were prissy and bitchy and were total brats.

Okay, okay. Not all princesses are total bitches, but I admit that I can be one for time to time.

However, I was excluded from the whole ‘needing a prince to rule a kingdom’ thing.

What some people don’t know outside Malyecia was that if a princess or prince wanted to, they could rule solely. You necessarily didn’t need another to rule beside you. And two queens or two kings is an option as well. Which gave me what I wanted.

I wanted another queen to rule by my side.

Another female to call my own, my star to my sky, my wifey.

My parents were all for it, apparently betting as to when I was going to come out to them. My mother won that bet.

When I turned 18 this passing weekend, they had told me they were taking me on a vacation to a spot of my choosing. I wanted to go somewhere that wasn’t expected, somewhere I could actually experience some sense of being my age. A place I could probably find my future girlfriend.

Which I think I just did.

Despite the distance, I could make out a face that was sculpted heavenly. She has a nice jawline, not too sharp or soft. Her lips were painted a muted red, but that color just did wonders in enhancing the sweetheart, pouty shape of her mouth. The black and white she adorned looked good against her edible brown skin. And then her hair was in defined screwed curls, dark and past to her shoulders like a halo. Her body wasn’t too bad either. Her figure had curves, a flat stomach, long graceful limbs, and from what I could tell a small, yet well-formed ass and breast that could go for a large B-size or C-size.

She was a doll, a dream, too unreal really and with a snap, I felt allured by her.

Could I give a try with her? See if she’s the one?

I hoped. I’ve seen some girls and surely they were pretty, but this one was in a different set.

Beside her, was a guy, probably her age and a little taller than her. He was just two or so shades lighter than her, his hair a tad lighter in short curls. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulders in an awkward way, but from how they were postured comfortably, I could tell they probably didn’t mind. However, I was a bit bugged by it and already feeling the disappointment that they could be a couple. But I couldn’t be so sure.

I had set down the body spray I had been interested in, stepping closer to get a clear view of these two. Of course, my bodyguards were standing close.

The guy had let out a laugh, probably from what the girl had said.

“Honey, I don’t know what you’re smelling but this is not vanilla. I know vanilla when I smell it and this ain’t it.”

“Then what the hell were you smelling because this is vanilla!”, she countered back.

I held in a giggle, not wanting to attract any attention.

“Smells more like… something. I don’t like it anyways.”

“Then why would you…? Weren’t you showing me some perfume?”

The girl had removed her arm, now eyeing about the room. I was able to catch the dark browns of her eyes and I was reminded of an innocent woodland creature. Like a bunny.

“Right, right.”

She followed him to where the perfumes was, which happened to be located where I was. I watched the two eye my guards nervously, neither of the men paying them no mind. And briefly, she met my eyes. I don’t want to sound like a hopeless romantic, but damn if it didn’t feel like I was staring into an abyss of happiness. I caught her sudden shock on her face that faded into something of possible realization when she looked away.

Given that by now everyone knew where and who I was, I wouldn’t be surprised if she figured out that she just made eye contact with the future queen of Malyecia.

In fact, she was in luck.

She had made eye contact with **_her_** future queen of Malyecia. 

* * *

**(Katherine’s POV)**

“That’s definitely her.” Marc had took a quick peek at the picture on his phone, looking back at me with a confirming nod. “That’s the princess.”

I was able to resist looking back at the blonde, now feeling that adrenaline rush at the knowledge of being in the same fucking store with a princess. I never thought I would even get this feeling, but it came crashing when I looked her right in the eyes. She was… **_intimidating_**. It wasn’t even because of her bodyguards. It was how she was carrying herself right now.

She was dressed in an outfit made for shopping. A pair of cotton blue jeans, a white loose long sleeved shirt made with a silky material that hung off her shoulders, and diamond rose gold encrusted heels. She had a matching rose gold bag that possibly cost more than a car with diamond jewelry to finish. Her makeup and hair, which was done up in a neat bun, was on point.

Then what topped it off was her natural glow to her skin, the pink lips and enticing hazel-green of her eyes.

Her whole ensemble screamed “I’m a motherfucking princess.”

She didn’t have to wear a fancy tiara to give that sign.

“Hm. Maybe we should just go.”, I suggested, feeling a little bit under the weather. I didn’t have a clue as to why, but it was there. My mother always told me I had a sixth intuition about anything going down.

“Wait, why?”, Marc questioned, tooting his bottom lip. I knew he was ultimately confused by my sudden wanting to leave.

“Well… maybe to give her a little space? I’m sure she’s been crowded all day and probably wants to find a body spray without people being in the same room.”

That sad puppy dog look converted into one of suspicion. Marc crossed his arms, giving me that ‘girl, you tripping’ stare.

“Kit, I think people might have been doing that regardless since she’s been here. I think leaving would just make her feel a little left out. Probably why she decided to come to a regular city.”

I opened my mouth to object, but I had to agree my bestie was right. People had to be ducking and dodging her since she arrived, given that she was indeed a princess of a country that could wage war if she felt some kind of way. If probably made her feel bad and unwelcomed that people treated her like a delicate flower than a person wanting to shop.

I sighed, dropping my arms down. “You’re right.”

“Damn straight.”

“Now you’re wrong. It’s ‘damn gay’, sweet cheeks.”

Marc just grinned, pinching me playfully on my hip. I pinched him back before my eyes caught the sight of a glittery purple bottle. Having a weakness for purple, I picked it up and popped off the top to smell the fragrance. I was allured by it, the scent being sweet and reminded me of night air.

“I think I found my body spray.”

“Great! Now help me find mine!”

“Okay, okay. Calm your tits.”

“I would if I had any.”

Just for that comment, I flicked his ear, getting a well-deserved “ow” in return. 

* * *

We spent the next few minutes browsing for something for Marc. Eventually, he settled for a body wash and a cologne that reminded me of warm summer cuddles. What? It did. I ended up picking up a lotion with bits of sparkles to go with my body spray. Of course, Marc expressed about me being extra jokingly. In reality, another thing we have in common besides being black, we were simple and went to a certain limit of extra. We paid for our items, taking our leave for the next store. And that whole time, the princess had slipped from my mind.

If only it hadn’t.

* * *

  **(Azmaria’s POV)**

I was already feeling an ache in my chest from seeing her leave. I have yet to settle for a perfume or lotion with her being a beautiful distraction. Now with her gone, I could. Somehow, though, I wasn’t in the mood.

“Um… Princess Azmaria?”

I shook myself out the trance I was in, coming face to face with one of the employees. She looked really timid, no doubt from the dark aura my guards gave.

“Yes?”

“I just came over to see if you needed help with anything? Choosing out a perfume or a body wash maybe? We just came in stock with a new scent called ‘Eiffel’.”

Even though that sounded intriguing, I replayed the girl picking up a purple bottle before. I went over to where the bottle was, selecting it and eyeing the bottle. It was a pretty bottle and the scent was pretty.

“Do you have any other scents from this fragrance line?”

The girl nodded. “Yes. I’ll be happy to get them for you.”

I ended up walking out of there with all five selections. Momentarily, I had forgotten about the girl, the mission to shop until I couldn’t anymore for the day back to being my main focus.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Azmaria’s POV)**

Ten minutes of searching, ignoring amazed stares, and the warning grunts of my guards, I finally managed to find myself in a clothing shop. At the moment, I had my attention on a collection of fancy tops, feeling the material between my fingers. Most of the shirts raged in pastels and ivory, all so cute. A couple had caught my attention which was now draped over Don’s, my guard, arm. Once or twice, Henry, the other, would chuckle at him. I ended up ‘awarding’ him with having him hold three pairs of bottoms I wanted. I had shot them both a smile, receiving two in return. Don and Henry had been in my life since I’ve been a little girl. They were the only two men my father and mother felt comfortable with protecting me. They were the only men I’ve been comfortable with protecting me. Over the years, they have tried and succeeded their damnest in keeping me alive, me not making that too difficult. Don even got shot once and since I’ve been grateful.

“Hey, after this, we should go grab some lunch.”, I suggested, just as a lilac dress caught my eye. I took it off the rack and wanted to squeal at the design of it. It had to reach to the knees, the skirt of it was wispy with lace and the top part bedazzled in diamonds. It was too cute to pass up, unfortunately when I checked the tag, it wasn’t my size. “Shit.”

“Princess, language.”, Henry warned me.

“My parents aren’t around.”

“Still.”

“Kit, I’m telling you, you would look good in that shirt right there.”

I recognized that voice from the fragrance shop. Masculine and playful. And catching my attention.

I spotted the boy and the girl before, the boy holding up a top against the girl’s chest. Despite her skin tone, she was mighty flushed.

“Marc, I probably can’t fit that.”

“You’re a small. This is a small. Go try it on.”, the boy, who I now knew as Marc, insisted.

The girl, Kit apparently, had snatched the shirt away, giving the other a soft half-smile.

“Okay, okay. Just so you can stop bothering me.” She headed into the nearest changing room, locking the door behind her. Marc was waiting outside it, twiddling on his cell.

I was feeling that shaky feeling again, my mind going back to the girl. It took Henry clearing his throat to remind me that I was still holding the dress. I eyed it for a while, reading the tag again and recalling that the girl could wear a small. Maybe…

“Okay, Marc. How does it look?”

She had stepped out, adorning the shirt the boy had picked out for her. It was a bright mint color, having sheer sleeves and cropped to show her defined stomach. It was also cut low enough in the front to show a bit of cleavage, not too much. It looked good on her and I wanted to say so.

“It looks great on you!”

She didn’t look convince, her bottom lip curling a little. “I don’t know. I don’t think mint is my color.”

“This shade of mint is. Do you need a second opinion?”

That was my cue. It had to be.

“Marc.”

“No, seriously, it’s a cute shirt on you.”

Before I knew it, my heels was clicking on the pearl sparkling floor and I was just a foot next to the two. My lips moved before I can even think, surprisingly my voice not having a tint of a stutter.

“I have to agree with him. That is a cute shirt.”

Two pairs of browns became wide eyed, one matched with a shy smile and the other with a proud grin.

“See? What did I tell you?”

The girl of my current thoughts covered her face, groaning adorably.

“Shut it.”

The boy turned to me, blessings on his face. “I tried telling her, but she’s not the… optimistic type.”

“Marcus.”, she whined. My heart had fluttered at the sound and ultimately I wanted to hug her. Thank fuck for all the years I spent learning to control myself.

“I’m right and you know it.”

She removed her hands, shooting a playful glare at him. He just continue to grin as if she wasn’t trying to fry him with laser vision. I was impressed by the dynamic between these two, a little jealous that I really didn’t have a friend like that.

“You’re just all right today, huh?”

“If you’re gonna be all wrong, Kit.” Once more, he turned back to me, friendly and bright. “Hi, I’m Marcus. And this is my best friend, Katherine.”

I was a little taken back, given that these were the first two to act normal in front of me. But given their earlier conversation, I expected it by ten percent.

“I’m Azmaria.”

“Princess Azmaria, from what I hear.”, Katherine reminded, her tone soft and timid. “Sorry. It’s just everyone has been talking about you for the past few days so it’s hard to miss you.” She sounded almost sympathetic, probably apologetic that she and her friend had been bothering me.

I held up a hand, shaking my head. “No, no. It’s fine really. People are going to be amazed, but I’m shocked no one has tried to approach me for an autograph or a picture yet.”

“Oh, give it time. They’ll warm up.”, Marcus insisted.

“I hope. I’ll only be here for two weeks and I think I could use some company. Maybe some people to point me to some fun places or just to hang out with.”, I voiced, low-key implying that I wanted to spend some time with her.

She didn’t catch it, but she did look astonished.

“Really?”

“Yes. How about you? The both of you?”, I answered, quickly adding the last bit because I figured if I was going to get her, I needed Marcus in the equation. Also, to cover my already developing lovesick nature.

They exchanged a quick glance, deciding. Eventually, they gave me an answer.

“Sounds like fun.”

* * *

**(Katherine’s POV)**

I felt as if this day went from 0 to 1,000 within a second. I wasn’t prepared for having lunch with a princess after a little more shopping. Marc and I would have been at a fast food place at the mall, but instead, we found ourselves at a fancy little place next door to it.

We sat at a round booth table, the two guards sitting across from us at a smaller table that surprisingly was fit for them. Marc and I sat across from the princess, each of us having mixed feelings about what was going on. It was no brainer that Marc was excited, already taking pictures with Azmaria when he got the permission to. She seemed highly delighted, willingly posing and even had her arm around Marc’s shoulders in one take. I, on the other hand, was tentative because hey, this is a princess.

There was also the looks she had been giving me. They seem… calculating, _**admiring** _ even. I haven’t been on the end of staring like that before and if I had been, I wouldn’t have caught it.

“So have you two ever been here before?”, Azmaria questioned, staring at the little menu that had been on the table. Like the destined twins we were, we shook our heads.

“Nope.”, we replied..

“My parents come here for lunch dates though. My mama mentioned about the fish being pretty good.”, I said without thought. At that time, I hadn’t noticed Azmaria smiling slyly, keeping her eyes on the menu. Apparently, given what happens much later in time, someone else did.

A waiter came over minutes after, getting our orders carefully when he recognized Azmaria, and going off to get said requests. While waiting, getting our drinks within the first two minutes, Marc started some talk.

“So, princess, you’re from the kingdom Malyecia, right?”

Azmaria nodded, notably elegantly. She had placed her hands on the tabletop, intertwining her perfectly manicured fingers.

“Yes. It’s a beautiful kingdom. So vibrant, and sincere. The air is fresh and the beaches are beautiful. You would love to live in the sand because it’s so silky.”

“Is that how you got your natural glow?”

“Yes. But I don’t think I could ever measure up to the radiance you two hold. I’m jealous.”

Again, I had missed the spark in her eyes as she eyed me. I was too busy looking out for my incoming platter of butter salmon and side of pasta.

“Melanin popping. That’s what we are.”, Marc cheesed, hugging me as I nodded in agreement.

The princess giggled, her lashes fluttering like wings as she blinked. “I must agree.”

We got our food after a good ten minutes. I hadn’t said much in the time, not sure what to say unless it had been a yes-or-no question directed at me. I still indulged in little conversation, just listening to Azmaria and Marc talk about life. Done with my side and halfway through my fish, I had to use the restroom, full and already set to go back home.

“Hey, um… I’ll be back. I have to use the restroom.”, I said, getting up and sliding out. I didn’t wait for a reply, getting nods instead.

* * *

**(Azmaria’s POV)**

Apparently, my little developing crush on Katherine was getting bad. I didn’t stop myself from watching her walk away, eyeing her ass and noting how smooth the small of her back was even from a distance.

Urgh, I had it bad.

“So… are you two a couple?”

I had to ask, I did. I didn’t want to pursue a conceivably potential wife if she had a boyfriend… or someone else. I wasn’t that selfish, but I didn’t give up on playing Miss Steal Yo Girl.

Marcus had stopped mid-bite, having stole the rest of her fish after finishing his own. With a chuckle, he shook his head. “No. Kit and I are not a couple. I’m not even attracted to girls like that. We’re both proud and single.”

I want to mention just how hard relief waved upon me.

“Oh. You two just seem so… close.”

He nodded, swallowing down the fish he had eaten. “Yeah. We’ve been like that since forever. We’re practically siblings.” He had stopped suddenly, his eyes unreadable as he stared me down. His left eyebrow raised and he propped his elbow on the surface of the table, smirking at me. “You like her?”

I was well aware of my eyes bulging out of my head. I couldn’t have been that obvious, right?

“Well… she’s pretty.”

“Yup, she is.”

He continued to stare at me, somewhat freaking me out. I didn’t say anything however, not sure of what I could say. I didn’t want to ruin my chances with Katherine, since I did find her attractive and want to get to know her more. Again, I was only here for two weeks. Two weeks I can spend relaxing and not worrying about royal duties. Two weeks I can spend trying foods I haven’t before. Two weeks I can spend at parties that weren’t filled with prissy folks but others who were around my age and wild. Two weeks I can spend with a girl that I could have fun with and spoil to my heart’s content. A girl I can with any luck call my own.

“I’m back. You know that is one of the cleanest restrooms I’ve ever been in.” Marc and I looked up to see Katherine slide back into her seat. She had glanced down at her plate and frowned. “Marc?”

“Yes, I ate your fish, but you weren’t going to finish.”

“You could have asked.”

“I didn’t want to wait.”

Her scowl at her friend was too cute, paired with her arms crossing over her chest.

“What am I going to do with you?”

* * *

The next hour had passed, taken up by us getting ice cream just two places down. I barely focused on my ice cream watching her lick all over hers, a chocolate and honey vanilla swirled cone. Her pink tongue was dancing around the icy treat. She was unknowingly teasing the shit of me already. I, luckily, had finished mine, not allowing the sandwich bar to melt. I was also attentive at the grins Marcus had been wearing the whole time. Truth be told, even though I am a little concerned from them, I felt that he could assist me with winning Katherine over. Sure, he didn’t seem to be the type to pimp out his friend, but he could be the type to encourage his friend to have fun.

“You know, Kit and I were gonna head back to her place to watch TV for a bit.”, Marcus told me when Katherine took the time to call her mother. She only stood a few feet away.

“You’re welcome if you want to come with us.”

I thought about it, tempted really but the day was ending and I really wanted to get out my heels.

“No. I’m getting tired and I should probably call it a day.”, I answered, watching Katherine hang up and turning back to us.

“Hm.”

Then an idea came to me. “But I think I can hang out with you two for the rest of my time here. Can I get your numbers?”

“Of course.”

We exchanged numbers, Marcus making sure to give me Katherine’s number, too.

“What are you two doing?”, she had questioned, catching us switching our cells back.

“Nothing. Just exchanging numbers. We’re gonna play tour guides and buddies to Princess Azmaria here. Sounds like fun?”

Katherine, for a split second, look astonished, but relaxed. “Oh. Cool then.”

I couldn’t help but smile, feeling instant delight.

* * *

The moment I stepped into my hotel room, I stripped out my heels, setting my purse down on a nearby lounge chair. Henry and Don had placed my shopping bags next to the bed before making sure I needed anything and then retreating to their room next door. I flopped down on the bed on my back, the pillows jumped and the blanket bunching from the weight of my body. I sighed, thinking about my vacation here in Durbor. For the past four days, I’ve been dining, shopping and taking spa days alone with my guards hovering me. People have taken pictures as they would with a celebrity, but they never approached me. I have seen guys ogle me and girls glare in envy or amazement. Surely, there’s posts about me and whatnot, but all that attention didn’t really satisfy me. Until today.

At last, I found two people who willingly wanted to accompany me. One of them being a girl I found fascinated by.

She’s more than appealing. She’s was suddenly irresistible to me. She just wouldn’t leave my mind.

It’s only been a couple of hours and I am lusting after Katherine. Or as Marcus called her, “Kit”.

Hm. Kit. Kit. Kitten.

That I would love to call her.

“Ooooh, she’s so cute.”, I found myself whining, rolling onto my stomach. I propped my chin in my hands, trying to push her out my mind, but no success. My body felt tensed.

Maybe a bath would do.


End file.
